


Love is forever

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, implied sex, pre-serum!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-08-07 11:58:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7714027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve runs into the reader one day and that accident leads to a wedding just before Steve has to join the army. When the propaganda starts, reader shows up on one of his shows to let him know that she loves him no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is forever

You narrowed your eyes as you walked out of the building and into the street. The sun was shining so brightly, providing much needed warmth after months of cold winter. You and your sister decided to go for a walk and now, you were about to come back home.

You looked around, not recognizing the area. A small, short wave of panic washed through you but soon you noticed a pretty large amount of cabs driving up and down the street. Good, you just had to catch one and viola!

Carefully, you stepped to the edge of the sidewalk and waved your hand few times. All of the passing taxis were already occupied but that didn’t discourage you. It happened and you only had to be more patient. Sooner or later a car would stop.

You lifted your hand as you spotted another car coming your way but the driver gave you an apologetic smile as he drove past you. An old lady was sitting on the backseat.

You sighed, brushing a strand of hair behind your ear. Still, you were in a good mood and when a boy with newspapers walked near you, you gave him some money and took a paper. Might as well read as you waited for a cab.

Your eyes wandered slowly over the headlines. Somewhere behind your back you heard a man addressing you with some sweet talk but you ignored him. The War was coming and you didn’t care about love life. Sure, a girl should’ve wanted a husband and kids, and you weren’t different, but there were hard times coming and suddenly dates and weddings became irrelevant.

Opening the paper and focusing on a particular article, you became oblivious to what was happening around. Cars was passing you, people was passing you but then, you felt a push and it was close for you to fall down.

“I am so sorry! Are you okay?” you folded the paper to look at the cause of your sudden loss of balance and your eyes locked with beautiful blue ones.

“I’m fine, I’m fine,” you answered, curling your lips into a soft smile and the skinny man return it with a bit of hesitation.

“I’m sorry, something drew my attention and I didn’t look what’s in front of me-“

“I’m fine, sir, don’t worry,” you assured, placing a hand on his shoulder. He was shorter than you but you were mesmerized by how  bright his eyes were and how sincere his smile looked.

“Steve,” he introduced himself, presenting you his palm, which you shook shortly.

“Y/N,” you said and before you could pull your hand back, Steve lifted it and placed a soft peck on your knuckles. You felt your cheeks warming up. Despite looking a lot different than the men, who usually woo you, Steve was charming and sweet and you found yourself with little butterflies in your stomach.

“Can I take you for a coffee tomorrow? As an apology for running into you.”

“I’d love that, Steve.”

“I will wait here the same time tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, then,” you said, flashing a small smile and Steve grinned back.

“See you tomorrow, Y/N.”

And the next day, as Steve took you to a small café you were sure that you had already fallen in love with him. He had a kindness in him, a caring heart – something the men around you were lacking. The two of you spent whole afternoon together, talking and joking and you parted with a promise of a meeting the next day.

_______

Six weeks later you were waiting for Steve to finish making tea. You were in his flat, sitting by the small table in the kitchen. It didn’t go unnoticed by you that Steve was unusually quiet today.

“Steve? Something’s wrong?” you asked but received no answer. Your boyfriend was focused on pouring hot water as it was the most important thing in the entire world.

You sighed, anxiety inside you growing rapidly.

“Talk to me, please,” you tried again. Steve only sat opposite you, still silent, after placing a cup in front of you.

“Steven Grant Rogers, speak or I will leave and never come back,” your voice was unshaken, stern and serious and Steve turned his eyes at you.

“Marry me.”

“What?” you panted, opening your eyes wide and parting your lips in a shock. You weren’t sure if you heard him properly.

“Marry me, Y/N. I can’t give you an engagement ring but I promise that when I return-“

“Return from where?”

“I- I got a letter. I’m joining the troops,” he answered in a voice barely louder than a whisper.

You covered your mouth with your palm, preventing a wail from escaping your mouth. Your eyes stung with tears as you thought that Steve, _your Steve_ , would be shipped to fight in the War.

Steve stood up and came to you, pushing you to his chest as you eventually gave in to the tears and let them stream freely. It wasn’t right. It wasn’t fair. How could he just go away from you when you had been planning a future together? What if there would be no future with Steve for you?

“Promise me you’ll come back,” you whined, wrapping your arms around his form and nuzzling your face into his neck.

“I promise, sweetheart,” he said, running his fingers through your hair, calming you.

“How does next week sound for a wedding?”

“Sounds perfect,” Steve kissed your temple and you tilted your head to look at him. You gazed into each other’s eyes before you simultaneously lowered your heads and lock your lips in a deep, loving kiss.

______

You didn’t listen to your friends when they were trying to convince you that marrying a man like Steve would be a huge mistake. Since the day they met him they were telling you that you should’ve waited for someone else, that there was a better man for you somewhere there. They couldn’t stand that you, a girl who was said to be the most beautiful in Brooklyn, decided to settle down with a short, skinny guy, instead of one of the tall and handsome ones they were swooning over.

You were patiently explaining that look was not everything and it would eventually fade.

Your sister and mother were more than happy when you announced that you and Steve were getting marry. You told them what was the reason behind such rush and you were glad that they understood.

And you were more than overjoyed as you were now lying next to Steve, on your wedding night, delightfully tired and numb. He was drawing some pattern on your back and you giggled when his fingers traveled to more sensitive areas.

“Don’t go,” you pleaded and turned to face him.

“Y/N, you know I have to.”

“I know, I know.”

“I’ll write you every day, I promise,” he said, cradling your head and stroking your cheeks, “and I’ll come back to you, my wife.”

“Then I will wait for you, my husband.”

_______

“Y/N, get your coat, we’re going out!” your sister burst into your flat with an excitement evident on her face and a wide grin.

You closed the book you were reading and looked up at her.

“Are we now?”

“Yes, because there is someone you must see!”

“If it won’t be husband, I’m not going,” you stated, “or your future husband. Are you seeing someone?”

She let out a cackle, “no, I am not, but there is this Captain America show here tonight, and I thought we should go see him.”

“And why is that?” you frowned. She only smiled and handed you a folded piece of paper, which you recognized as a poster. You unfolded it with knitted brows and then gasped.

“It’s Steve?”

“You shouldn’t ask me, he’s your husband after all,” she said with a smile, already taking your coat, “Come on.”

So you did. And it was indeed Steve, the man you’d fallen in love with and the man you married not so long ago, it was him for sure but at the same time he was so changed!

When you watched him on the stage, walking awkwardly and reciting the words he was supposed to say, you couldn’t help but giggle. He might have been larger and more muscled but on the inside it was still your Steve, kind and gentle.

He was scanning the crowd, looking at as many people as he could at once and you were impatiently awaiting the moment his eyes would meet yours. You grasped your sister’s hand and she squeezed yours back as Steve finally saw you.

He stopped talking. You were pretty sure he stopped breathing, too. When the two of you looked at each other, the whole world around stop spinning, the audience disappeared, there was only Steve and you.

He pushed the shield in somebody’s hands in a rushed manner and threw the mask off of his face. He jumped from the stage and began darting through the mass. You began running towards him.

“I’m so sorry, I need to greet my wife, I’m sorry,” you heard him shout and you grinned widely. Some people were walking from your way, creating a kind of path and you were so grateful for that.

Steve opened his arms when you were close and you eagerly threw yourself into them. He lifted you effortlessly and spun you around, finishing it with a searing kiss on your lips, which gain you claps and few disappointed moans from the people around you.

You reluctantly pulled back from his when your lungs started to scream for a breath and Steve lowered you to the floor, lacing his fingers with yours.

“Y/N,” he panted and you giggled, raising on your toes to press a chaste kiss to his lips.

“Take me home, Captain,” you said, biting your lower lip and you noticed a red shade on Steve’s cheeks. Yet, only an hour later you were crashing through the door to your flat, tugging on one another’s clothes, eager to feel each other again.

______

You laid your chin on Steve’s sternum.

“You aren’t serious, Steve.”

“I am! I was really scared that you won’t like me anymore after… the change. I’m different than I was.”

“No, you’re not, love.”

“But-“

“Steven Grant Rogers, do you really think that it matters to me so much how you look?”

“No..?” he grimaced and you chuckled, seeing his confused expression.

“I have not fallen in love with your arm muscles or sculpted chest. I don’t love you because you are tall or well-built. I love you because you have the kindest heart I’ve ever seen and the most sincere eyes in whole world. You are different, yes, but that doesn’t matter to me. It only means there’s more of you for me to love.”

You kissed the tip of his nose as the mark of the end of your little speech and Steve breathed out with visible relief. He then flipped you in his arms, hovering over you and showered your face with sweet kisses.

“How did I get so lucky?”


End file.
